


Team Galactic Stories

by TesalionLortus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AMV, Diamond and Pearl, Gen, Teasers & Trailers, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the whole plotline of Team Galactic from Pokemon anime. It was created as two-part movie and contains all their scenes from original episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Galactic Stories

 


End file.
